miliiafandomcom-20200215-history
S.P.E.W.
The S.P.E.W. (Small Projectile Emitting Weapon) is a military-grade firearm used by the Mils as a general-purpose machinegun. Being one of the first true guns that Glitch obtains, it is a versatile, strong gun that can be used for cutting down groups of foes as an assault rifle, or for hit-and-run attacks as a sub machinegun. It, like most of the standard weapons, can be upgraded thrice. History Created by the foundries of the Mils for the purpose of arming soldier bots with a well-rounded weapon, the S.P.E.W. is most closely remnniscent of an assault rifle, in both appearance and function. Standard, or red Mil Grunts use this weapon as their primary attack. Glitch faces many of these foes quite oftenly, and obtains a S.P.E.W. in the second level of the game, Mil Mines. Since the S.P.E.W. is built for Mil use, it is obtained at upgrade level 1, where it fully resembles an assault rifle and lacks much of its Mil counterpart in capability. Upgrades Since Glitch and his Droid allies must retrofit their S.P.E.W.s to work with their arm fittings, the resulting downgrade strips the gun to have little strentgh when compared to its Mil cousin. As a result, EUKs are available later in the game for it, all of which help increase its abilities. Here is a competitive list of the three levels of the S.P.E.W. and its stats at each: *'Level 1 '- The S.P.E.W. is a downgraded version of the stolen Mil weapon. It has a magazine capacity of 60, capability with the Scope, and 300 reserve ammo. The Level 1 variant has low damage per bullet, low accuracy, a medium-high rate of fire, fast spread, and fast reload speed. *'Level 2' - Gaining a longer barrel, longer magazine, and slimmer appearance along the length of its body, the second S.P.E.W. level offers more overall, at least as far as performance goes. Magazine capacity and rserve ammunition rises to 70/400, and damage and accuracy improve as well. Additionally, the rate of fire increases, and the spread radius shrinks. *'Level 3' - Finally reaching the same look and power of its Mil cousin, the Level 3 S.P.E.W. gains the gatling-gun skin and excellent damage-per-second that the Grunt rifle carries. Damage, accuracy, and rate of fire have reached excellent levels, and ammo peaks at 100/600. Spread increases only marginally, but tapers off and reaches a threshold when fired rapidly. Obtaining upgrades is possible through purchase at the Barter Droids' outlets, or by finding them in the environment, particularly in the Mil Base levels. Tactics The S.P.E.W. is an excellent weapon overall, and it can be used for many types of engagements to great avail. Listed below are potential targets for attack: #''Grunts - ''Since Grunts lack formal armor plating, they stand little chance against Glitch at close range. The high DPS of the S.P.E.W. makes it excellent to spray against close-up groups of them, and even works well against lone or far-off Grunts if fired in bursts. #''Sentries & Scouts - ''These enemies lack armor as well, and falter quickly when attacked rapidly by the S.P.E.W. Heavy Sentries are an exception, having higher health. Scouts are vert fast, so a fast weapon counters well. The S.P.E.W., in terms of effectiveness against such bots, loses only to the Scatter Blaster. #''Snerqs & Troopers - ''A weaker foe, flying enemies move quickly. Since they have low health, and must stay moving as a result, they make good target practice for S.P.E.W. favorists. Troopers are weaker than Snerqs, but do more damage, and vice versa for their fully airborne counterpart. #''As a finishing weapon - ''S.P.E.W. ammo is not typically in short supply, and one short burst will usually kill off any critically damaged enemies quite quickly. #''Drones -'' Another flying foe, they move quickly and have low health, so once again, make great targets for the S.P.E.W. When Drones get very close, they begin to slow significantly from being pushed back by the spray, furthering its effectiveness. There are also targets that should be avoided: #''Guards and Titans -'' Their high damage levels and great health as a result of heavy armor, the S.P.E.W. has little effect against their power. Even if such foes can be faced indirectly, the only great use the S.P.E.W. would have is to cripple the joints and weapons on them. #''Vehicles -'' The epitomy of armor, the steel shells of a vehicle soak huge levels of damage for their pilots. The Loader, the lightest of the three driveables, has a high resistance to the S.P.E.W.'s spray, perspectively. The only time when a vehicle is vunerable to a S.P.E.W. gunner is when its driver is fully exposed. #''Predators -'' The incredible health of a Predator renders the S.P.E.W. brilliantly useless. Even when targeting the arm cannons on such a massive enemy, the dual-battery health and aircraft-grade plating of a Predator keep such weapons from having any real use. The general rule-of-thumb for S.P.E.W. is to keep enemies close and save ammo for the weaker troops. When armored targets become apparent, putting away the S.P.E.W. and using explosives like rockets and grenades instead saves major heartache.